The School Life of Me and My Friends: Now with Anime Characters
by sauersapple98
Summary: On every normal day of high school, it is the same routine routine for me and my friends: go to school, hang out, go to class, eat lunch, go back to class, get ready to leave school, and talk before leaving. But that all changed when new students and teachers arrive and happen to be the characters from Black Butler and Attack on Titan. And let's say a lot of things happened since.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

'This can NOT be happening right now!', I thought as I stared in front of the classroom with shock not believing what I was seeing. The new transfer students look like the characters from Attack on Titan(or Shingeki no Kyojin) and Black Butler(also known as Kuroshitsuji)! Heck they even have the same names of the characters they look like! Seven of the new students name Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jäger, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott, Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, and Krista Lenz appeared to be the characters from attack on Titan, while the other four named Ciel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy, Elizabeth Midford, and Soma(whose last name I don't know) appeared to be from black butler. The teacher pointed to where each of the new transfer students would sit and told them that they may take their seats. 'I can't wait to tell my friends about this!', I thought impatient to see my friends and tell them about the amazing news.

Finally I leave third period and visited my friends only to almost bump into someone on the way. I managed to catch myself before almost running into the person in front of me only to drop my books. Panicked, I quickly try to pick up my books and hear the words "Here, let me help you." As me and and the person were picking up my books, I look up to see it was the new student Eren Jäger helping me. As soon as we were done picking up my stuff, I said "Thank you for helping me" and Eren responded with a slight smile "You're welcome.". Right when I was about to leave Eren asked "Hey you're in my first period class, right?". "Um, yeah..." I answered feeling a little nervous for some unknown reason. He asked looking at his schedule "Do you know where Geometry in room 206 is?" I noted that was the class I had to go to now and then responded "Yes, I actually have to go to that class too now. I can show you the way, if you want.". He then accepted my offer and I showed him the way to Geometry. Along the way we introduced ourselves and got to know each other a little bit. I learned that he and his friends moved close to the school in the neighborhood with their families a couple days ago. From what I can tell he is a good person with a strong will, and a personality of how a normal guy should be. The reason I say this is because the majority of the guys I see are immature idiots half the time, and are mostly are out there in the worst way possible. And thankfully not all guys are like that.

Crap! I forgot to see my friends and tell them the awesome news!

author's note: sorry if this sucked! This is my first Fanfiction! TT_TT *starts crying mentally*


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

When I got to geometry class, I sat in my assigned seat, which was behind my friend Sara. When I sat down, I poked her shoulder, trying to get her attention. When she turned around facing towards me, I asked her "Did you see the new transfer students? I think they might be characters from attack on Titan and Black Butler." As soon as I said those words, she got a big smile, showing she knew what I was talking about. Then she said "I know right! Some of them were in my second period class this morning." But little did we know a certain new geometry teacher would make us so worked up that we probably would shit bricks seeing him.

The fourth period bell rang showing that fourth period is starting, and that's when our teacher came in the room. Except this teacher was a new teacher and boy did me and Sara just stare, while, at the same time, freak out like a bomb could explode at any minute. The reason: It was **the** Sebastian Michaelis from Black butler. It was shocking enough having anime characters as new students, but now teachers?! Can this day become any more amazing than it already is?

During geometry class, lets just say... you had to know everything and be perfect or else, you would cry due to Sebastian making you feel bad or like an idiot. But I was lucky not to face the same fate when I was day dreaming and then heard "Do you mind showing us how to solve this problem, Aubray?" from Sebastian who had eyes on me along with everyone else. Now at that point I was nervous, and panicking like my life is on the line; not really sure how to respond. I mean geometry is my worst subject, not to mention I get nervous when being asked to say anything. So then then I shamefully admitted "Im sorry; I really wasn't paying attention and I don't know how to solve this problem... Sorry." at that point I felt really ashamed and worthless, but I at least had Sara and Eren to understand me. Then when I thought I was going to get scolded to death, I heard Sebastian sigh and say "Though I probably should yell at you right now, I won't because you tried your best to answer and you were honest about not paying attention. So I'll let this be, for now.". At this point I was really relieved, but also surprised that I didn't face the same fate as the other students, who are still sulking right now with really depressing expressions on their faces. So basically a summary the day so far: even more **awesome** than before (making the day more awesome than awesome alone). I wonder if I'll meet any more characters at lunch...


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

When I left from geometry I headed straight to my locker and got my art supplies and lunchbox. I then started walking to the cafeteria for A-lunch (which is the first lunch out of the three lunch times) and along the way I heard a familiar voice say "Hello, Aubray." I look to the direction from where the voice was coming from and saw Sebastian waving to me. And of course I said "Hello", back to him (it would be rude if I didn't, after all). Then I swore I saw some girls glaring at me after that (great... now we have some psychotic fan girls like the ones from a shoujo anime, whom obsesses over a popular guy. Well I'm screwed). I then continue walking to the cafeteria for lunch.

I finally make it to the cafeteria and sit down at my lunch table to start eating my lunch. Then the rest of the people who sit at my table joined me to do the same thing: Eat our lunch because we are hungry (duh!)! I then noticed that someone in the cafeteria who looked like a new teacher. He was really short (about 5'9) and had fair skin, stormy colored eyes, and had dark hair in a bowl cut hair style. Wait... Is that... Levi?! Holy shit! Lauren, Teagan, and Sara would so flip right now if they were right next to me, seeing what I'm seeing.

And so it is the end of the day and I'm currently packing up my stuff to see my friends and leave school (since it is the end of the school day). As soon as I got done packing, I closed my locker and headed straight to where my friends will be at. I stopped by Lauren's locker, since her locker is right there and she's still packing up along with everyone else at the other end of the lockers. I said hi and as we were talking she unlocked her locker and opened it, only to have a hand slam it shut. She looked over to see who slammed her locker, to see it was Alois Trancy, was, the one, who committed the crime of shutting her locker. And then Alois smirked and chuckled. And the Lauren who is not a bit happy decides to get him back. She smiles and says "Oh my! You'll regret shutting my locker, Alois~!" Alois responds "Oh really? Exactly why I'm I going to regret shutting you locker, hmm~?" Then Lauren leaned in closer to his face, and smirked saying "Well that's what I'm going to show you darling~!" And then Alois looks at her with a slight blush on his cheeks. Then after leaning in a little more closer, she secretly brings her hand quickly, and slaps him in the face. Then Alois stands there completely shocked while holding his cheek. Lauren sticks out her tongue and the runs away with her backpack (when did she get that?), with us running along with her, not wanting to see what would happen if we stayed with a possible psychotically pissed Alois. Then we separate to get to to our transportation that takes us to our homes (they are picked up from school while I ride the bus).

Then I'm in my room thinking about how amazing the day has been, excited about tomorrow and the days afterwards. I wonder if my friends are still crushing on the anime characters they like (even though they met them in real life)?


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Almost a month has passed and things with the unexpected anime characters still keep getting interesting. Two weeks ago there was a new drama teacher. And that is none other than the reaper Grell Sutcliffe! I walked by the room a few times, only to die bursting of laughter, while walking in the hallway (due to his drama queen dialogues).

I'm here I am talking to my friends and these unfamiliar group of girls walks toward us. Just by look at these girls' faces, you could tell this is where shit goes down. One of girls' faces looked like those Japanese masks that look like Oni or some serial killer demon (which caused me not to sleep for a few days). Then once they were in front of us, I realized it was the girls who glared at me when Sebastian or Mr. Michealis said "hi" to me. One of the girls spoke saying "Oh here is the worthless girl who doesn't deserve anything, but still got a hello from Mr. Michealis!". The girls snickered. My friends step in on this one. "Excuse me?! You do not talk about about our friend like that or your going to need a nose replacement, since your current nose will be the next flying airplane!", Sara exclaimed angrily while smirking from her comment. The girls gasp, faces turning even more psychotic, due to anger. Honestly, they'd be great roles for serial killers in movie with their faces at this point. "That's it you bitches!", the girl who was insulted charged at Sara while the other girls tried to attack us. But before anymore could happen some of the new students and one teacher stopped them before anymore could be done. Among them was Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Alois Trancy who gave a deadly look to Lauren's attacker, and Sebastian/ Mr. Michealis who smiled warmly at me and then turned and looked angrily at the girls. Mr. Michealis began to really scold them by yelling at them, belittling their actions, and eventually sent them to the principals's office! And then when that was over they came to us making sure we were alright and comforting us. Lauren got a big hug from Alois, Sara and some of the others were having their injuries treated (which were very little), and I was being helped and checked on by Mr. Michealis. Then to lighten the mood even more, Jean and Marco come over after witnessing the incident and cheered us up, especially when Jean commented "Boy, those girls who attacked you guys looked liked the possessed version of Freddy Kruger! They would be great for a serial killer movie!". I laughed and replied "That's what I was thinking! And their movie would be titled something like: The Serial girls who kill by faces!" Everyone busted out laughing at this point.

Towards the end of the day I finally asked my friends if they still love their favorite characters, even though the my met them in real life. Let's just say at least by expressions and blush alone it is a definite "yes".


End file.
